Her Original
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: This is a small sequel to Trouble and Mischief. Fem!Stiles and no flames!


"Her Original"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Mieczylawa "Stiles" Stilinski and Kol Mikaelson were both happy to finally be reunited, telling each other everything that had happened during their 1000 years apart.

It seemed like they had both been on quite a few adventures and Stiles was stunned when she learned about her old friend Tatia's doppelgangers, curious over meeting Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert, but Kol forbade it since the two girls were trouble and meeting them would end badly for his beloved.

Kol had called his siblings to inform them he had found Stiles and the other Originals (Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus) were all on their way to Beacon Hills so that they could live close by their sister-in-law.

When Kol heard about the school dance, he insisted on taking Stiles, wanting to show off the fact that the dark haired beauty belonged to him and no one else could have her.

He was even introduced to her father John Stilinski and he easily charmed the man who was amazed with how the witch turned vampire treated his daughter.

As for the pack, they were happy to see Stiles smiling more often and the weather almost seemed to be reflecting her attitude since it had been bright and sunny for the past few weeks.

The girls were all happy to see Stiles smiling, laughing and looking to be madly in love for once which pleased them immensely.

Isaac Lahey was also happy that Stiles was so happy, especially since she had been baking all kinds of treats in her happiness high and he was always the one sampling the desserts much to his pleasure.

As for the rest of the male pack members, they were a bit worried over the sudden mood change the girl went through and wanted to meet Kol as soon as possible.

Finally, the night of the dance had arrived and Stiles had been surprised when a stylist team, sent by Rebekah, arrived at her house and fixed up her hair and make-up for the event.

Stiles had texted Rebekah, whom she had given the contact name Bombshell, and told her that she didn't have to send a stylist team down to help her get ready, but the sole female Original had responded by saying she was going to make up for the 1000 years they had been apart and this was part of her way of doing that.

Knowing how stubborn her sister-in-law could get, Stiles had allowed the stylists to wash her hair before they then styled it into beautiful curls that bounced with each step she took and then they placed bronze eye shadow on her eyelids before they outlined her eyes in gold.

After her make-up was complete, they helped her change into a white short dress that had a skirt that flared out so she could move easily and the breast area of it was covered in silver beads while it had matching spaghetti straps.

She was honestly nervous about wearing a white dress since, in the town she lived in, Stiles was worried that the dance would end in bloodshed since every party that was held always ended badly, being interrupted by crazy alphas, a brain washed kanima, wolfsbane laced punch that caused hallucinations and onis.

There was a chance the dance would end badly, especially if the pack found out that Kol was a vampire, but she would do her best to diffuse the situation as much as possible.

Finally, after putting on her silver heels and a silver locket that had the Mikaelson family crest on it, Stiles made her way downstairs where she found Kol looking dashing in a black tux as he spoke with John.

Sensing his wife's presence, Kol looked up the staircase and smiled when he spotted the young woman, mesmerized by how beautiful she looked.

Not even the goddess Frejya could compare to the beauty of his Mieczyslawa.

She was the most radiant and beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and in his thousand years of living, he still felt this way.

When John saw his daughter, he was speechless as she walked down the stairs and was pulled into the arms of her boyfriend who greeted her with a peck to the lips and stared at her with a look of absolute adoration.

"You look glorious, Mieczyslawa." Kol said.

Something that stunned John was that Kol knew what Stiles' real name was and he pronounced it perfectly.

"And you look pretty dashing in a tux." Stiles grinned as her cheeks burned red.

Clearing his throat to get their attention, John smiled at the couple.

"You look really beautiful, honey." John smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy." Stiles smiled.

Walking over to her father, Stiles gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before she then stepped back into Kol's arms, grinning up at him as they linked their fingers together.

"Well, have fun you two. And if you two plan on, you know, having some other type of fun..." John trailed off.

Eyes going wide as she realized what her father was hinting at, Stiles cried out in horror and slapped her hands over her ears.

"Ah, no, god, no! Dad, never! We are never having this conversation!" Stiles cried out.

Kol started laughing at the look of mortification on his girl's face.

"I'm just saying, if you two do, do that then I want to make sure you're being safe." John said.

"Oh, god, my ears are burning!" Stiles whined.

"John, you don't have to worry about that. I'm a vampire, remember? And despite what those stupid horror romance books say, vampires can't get anyone pregnant and we can't get an STI. Or is it STD? I'm not sure what they're called. Either way, Mie can't catch anything from me and she won't be a teen mother." Kol promised.

John noticed that Kol seemed to be a bit upset over the fact that he wouldn't be able to have children with Stiles and felt a bit upset for the young man.

"Okay, good. You two can go now and stay out of trouble." John told them.

"We make no promises. Come on, trouble, let's go party." Stiles grinned.

"Gladly, mischief." Kol smirked.

Shaking his head in amusement at the couple, John watched as they left the house, climbing into the black Porche that Kol had bought.

"I have a bit of a surprise for you when we get to the dance." Kol announced.

"What kind of surprise?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"You'll have to wait and see, my lovely little minx." Kol winked.

This made the girl pout, but he simply kissed her lips and drove off towards the dance where her friends were all waiting on her to reveal her boyfriend to them.

Arriving at the dance, Kol parked the car in the lot and all of the students gathered around were amazed when they saw the Original climb out of the vehicle before he then helped Stiles out.

Noticing all of the eyes on her, Stiles swallowed down the nervous feeling she had before she linked her arm with Kol's and they walked into the dance together.

The second they walked into the dance, all eyes were on them, including the pack who were staring in amazement at the sight of their friend's boyfriend who was smirking at all of the attention.

"Hey, guys." Stiles greeted as they walked over to the pack.

"Stiles, you look amazing!" Allison Argent exclaimed.

"Thanks. You guys all look awesome, too." Stiles grinned.

"Naturally. So, aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend? We've all been dying to meet him." Lydia commented.

"Right. Uh, guys, this is Kol Mikaelson. Kol, this is Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Kira Yukimura, Isaac Lahey and Lydia Martin." Stiles introduced.

"Ah, yes. The wolves, the fox, the hunter and the banshee." Kol pointed to each person as he said this.

"You told him?" Scott demanded in shock.

"She didn't have to, mate. I was born a witch, but then was turned into a vampire. I've been around for many centuries and have come across creatures like you before. It's easy to tell which is which." Kol stated.

"You're a vampire?" Isaac asked in surprise.

Looking at the blond werewolf that Stiles told him reminded her of Klaus, Kol allowed his eyes to turn red while black veins appeared around them.

"This answer your question?" Kol smirked.

"Wow. Uh, this-this is interesting. We've never met a vampire before." Kira said.

"Really? That's strange. There happen to be more vampires on Earth than there are werewolves and kitsunes. Are you sure you haven't met a vampire and just didn't realize what they are?" Kol mused.

"Maybe." Kira shrugged.

"Okay, no more talking about this stuff. Let's go have some fun!" Stiles insisted.

She then pulled Kol onto the dance floor making him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss to her temple as they started dancing to the music playing.

Later on, the pack all sat down with Kol and Stiles, speaking with the vampire to learn more about him and they were all able to tell that he cared dearly about their little human.

After partying for a few hours, Kol invited the pack to join him and Stiles for dinner at an expensive restaurant and they all happily agreed.

Lydia was pleased with the fact that Kol was able to take proper care of Stiles, but she still warned him that she would make his ears bleed and pop every blood vessel he had if he ever hurt her and he nodded, looking impressed that his fiancé had someone who looked out for her.

"Here we are." Kol said as he stepped out of the car.

"So, this is the surprise you told me about?" Stiles asked.

"This is part of the surprise." Kol told her.

Gathering together, the pack walked into the restaurant and a waiter, whom Stiles was sure had been compelled due to the blank stare in his eyes, showed them to the back room.

"Why are we eating in the back?" Allison asked.

"I wanted us to have some privacy." Kol said.

"Why? You're not going to kill us are we?" Scott joked, although he was worried.

They then entered the backroom and a tall man with short curly blond hair, blue eyes and dark pink lips dressed in proper dinner clothing stepped out in front of them.

Lydia, Allison and Kira all stared at the man in awe, but Stiles was shocked to see him, although it soon melted into an expression of joy.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. If he wanted to kill you all, he would have done it somewhere he wouldn't get caught." The blond stated.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"Nik!" Stiles exclaimed.

Pulling away from Kol, she then jumped at Klaus, pulling him into a hug which caused him to laugh and he returned the embrace.

The pack was stunned by the reaction Stiles had to the man, but Kol simply looked amused, knowing that Klaus was her real best friend and the first werewolf she ever came to care for.

In the past, she had been there for Klaus during his first transformation and hadn't left until she was sure he was fine and wouldn't lose control of himself.

She had also been the only one who didn't view him as an abomination and still wanted to be friends with him no matter what.

"It's good to see you again, too, Mie." Klaus smiled.

"I can't believe you're here right now! I thought you and the others weren't going to show up for another few days." Stiles smiled.

Just then, two other people appeared making the pack jump in surprise.

One of them was a man with short brown hair that was styled to perfection and had the same brown eyes and cleft in his chin like Kol and was wearing a grey suit.

The second person was a teenage girl with shoulder length curly blond hair and had the same blue eyes as Klaus and she was wearing a pink dress.

"Things turned out differently for us. The renovations for our house were completed earlier than we expected and we were able to move here earlier." Elijah Mikaelson explained.

Turning to look at her other in-laws, Stiles smiled and was quick to pull Rebekah into a hug, the two girls giggling happily.

"This is great! We're all back together again." Stiles cheered.

Rebekah laughed at that and hugged her sister-in-law tightly, nuzzling her nose into Stiles' hair, breathing in the familiar scent of the young woman.

"Um, so, who are all of you?" Kira asked shyly.

The Originals all turned to face the pack, but Elijah bent down and kissed the crown of Stiles' head in greeting.

"We're some old friends of Mie's." Rebekah said.

"Come, sit. We'll all talk over dinner." Elijah said as he gestured to the table.

Reluctant, but wanting to learn more about their human's friends, the pack sat down and the conversation began as the compelled waiters arrived to take their orders.

As for Stiles, she couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the evening, pleased that the people she loved the most were all together and getting along.

She just prayed Klaus and Kol didn't say or do anything to stir up trouble.

The end.


End file.
